


Lightning & Ice

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Loki - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Love Triangle, M/M, Pining, high school life, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Loki Laufeyson gains a sudden crush on Thor Odinson,and Thor is all too smitten with his girlfriend, Sif, to even notice,so how does one combine lightning & ice?





	Lightning & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^
> 
> P.S. More story will be added as I go along and story might change to Mature if I feel that it should.

_Loki peered over the side of his locker to stare at his long time crush, Thor. The elder boy stood by Sif's, his girlfriend's, locker laughing at something she'd just said looking like a gorgeous dream in the loner's green colored gaze._

_With a long drawn out sigh, Loki placed a hand over the area where he felt the pain, his heart, because he knew deep down inside that he could never be with someone like Thor._

_He was doomed to be forever alone. The whole entire school knew it. And he knew it. He was the loner after all._


End file.
